What Happened To The Dursleys?
by Tessyboos
Summary: Harry comes back from Hogwarts and feels that something has changed on Privet Drive
1. Default Chapter

As Harry left the station with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursley, he felt like he wanted to run back to the Order of the Phoenix. He despised his "family". He wished that he could have stayed at Hogwarts, instead going back to Privet Drive. Harry had so many wishes that he wanted to come true, but he knew that many of them wouldn't come true. So, Harry just walked along with Uncle Dursley, Aunt Petunia and Dudley.  
  
When Harry finally arrived at Privet Drive, he could tell that something had changed. There was a certain air of smell that was not familiar to him. Everything looked different and everyone seemed to have a happier personality, (even Uncle Dursley). Harry then realized that the house seemed to have changed altogether. The rooms seemed much bigger and they let Harry have his own room!!! Harry was liking this, but as he thought about it more he realized that maybe they were trying to get Harry to tell them something. Then one day the answer finally came and the question was asked "Hey, um Aunt Petunia what is going in here?" asked Harry.  
  
"What are you talking about darling?" Aunt Petunia answered.  
  
"Darling um where did 'darling' fall into place?" thought Harry.  
  
"Oh you mean that we forgot to tell you? Well, the great news is that you are not going to be living with us anymore, Harry we have put up for adoption and some couple have accepted." Petunia said  
  
"WHAT???!!!!"  
  
Then Harry woke up. He had been having the same dream over and over again. He couldn't stand it anymore, so he put on his robe and went to Hedwig and wrote a letter to Ron:  
  
Dear Ron, I have been having the strangest dreams lately. They have something to do with me not living with the Dursleys anymore. I know it sounds strange, but it is the only way that I can explain it. Please write back soon From your pal, Harry  
  
When the letter got sent off, there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it and there stood Uncle Dursley. He looked wide eyed and frustrated, the usual smirk was not on his face.  
  
"Harry, I have something very important to tell you." TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Grimmauld Place

"Yes, Uncle Vernon? What is it? asked Harry.  
  
Harry could feel the sweat come off his brow. Was this really happening is he really going to be adopted? He didn't want to think about it, but the thought just kept coming into his head over and over again. What is happening to the Durlseys?  
  
"We have bought a new house in London. It is quite costly so we may be moving into it in a couple of weeks." Uncle Vernon said.  
  
Harry felt a rush a relief go through his body. He wasn't getting adopted! He wanted to smile but couldn't. So he answered a calm "Okay," to his Uncle's news.  
  
When his Uncle left he got out a paper and pen and wrote to Ron,  
  
Dear Ron,  
I have great news, I'm not getting adopted! All of those dreams were just trying to scare the heck out of me. The thing is that we are just moving into a house in London. Well talk to you soon, Your mate, Harry  
  
The next day Harry got all of his things packed and ready. Aunt Petunia seemed really happy so Harry had to get away and go outside. Dudley was always really grim. Sometimes Harry could hear him cry in his room. Uncle Vernon seemed more calm about the whole matter. Finally Harry decided to try to talk to Dudley and make him 'cheerful'.  
  
"Dudley is anything wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Shut up Harry I don't want to talk!!" Dudley fiercely answered.  
  
"You've been looking grim lately I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk," Harry answered.  
  
"Well..... I don't want to talk Harry and that's it," Dudley answered.  
  
Soon the weeks of Privet Drive ended and finally the truck came and they left. As they were coming upon the new home Harry realized where they were. He saw the house, street and number, when it finally came to him that they were moving to 12 Grimmauld Place! Harry wanted to smile, but knew that Uncle Vernon would tell him to wipe the grin off his face but did anyway.  
  
"Umm, Uncle Vernon is that the house that we are moving to?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Why do you ask? Oh, it is probably just different after living in Privet Drive for all of your life, huh?" Vernon answered chuckling to himself.  
Harry finally realized as he looked at the house that it really was 12 Grimmauld Place! At the same time it wasn't 12 Grimmauld Place, the house was more modern and the address was 16 Jasper Road.  
  
As Uncle Vernon drove into the driveway and parked the car, Harry was the first one to get out.  
  
"Come hurry up!" Harry was shouting.  
  
Vernon and Petunia both exchange looks confusion.  
  
"Is there something wrong with Harry?" Vernon asked  
  
"I don't know but he is sure acting very strange," Petunia answered.  
  
When Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley came over to the door of the house, Harry rolled his eyes and stomped his foot. Vernon opened the door and Harry rushed in, and went all the way up the stairs to where he slept last summer. He looked around and realized that it wasn't 12 Grimmauld Place! He had been kidding himself the whole time. Harry walked down the stairs in a slump.  
  
"Now he is acting a bit more like himself," Uncle Vernon said with a snicker.  
  
By the time everything was moved in, it was a little late so they decided to order pizza. When dinner was over, everybody was tired and went to bed. Harry decided to take the room he had slept in last summer. He got on his pajamas and went to bed.  
  
Out of nowhere during the night Harry heard muttering and just decided to sleep through it. He woke up the next morning and asked anyone if they heard anything. Everybody said no and called him stupid and dim- witted.  
  
"Alright I'm of to work everybody," Vernon said.  
  
"Have a good time darling," Petunia.  
  
As soon as Uncle Vernon left, Harry still wanted to search the house and see if it actually was Grimmauld Place. He searched through rooms, closets, doors and anything else that he could think of! As usual it was not Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry was tired after searching the whole house, and decided to take a long nap. When he woke up it was dark, but didn't hear any muttering he heard thumping upstairs. He wanted to go check the attic but it was locked and he DIDN'T want to wake Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.  
  
He decided to go back to bed and would check it out tomorrow. 


End file.
